How I Meet The Doctor
by Ookami Ryuu-San
Summary: I couldn't believe my eyes. But yet there it stood, in its tall, blue glory. But why was it here? What was wrong with the world this time? What had brought the doctor here? And what did it have to do with me?


**Hi Everyone!**

**Me again.**

**I wrote this story ages ago and I thought "What the heck."**

**So I'm uploading it. **

**Hope you enjoy **

It was a normal day. I got up, got ready for work and then left. Pretty normal morning. Nothing was different, it was just like any other day. And that's what I hated. Why did life have to be so boring? I mean, there had to be more than this.

Bam!

I was so busy thinking, I didn't realize that I was being knocked down by a shoulder.

"Ow. I'm so sorry." I said, getting up from the ground.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" Said the man, brushing his shoulder as if I had just infected him with germs.

What an egg! I mean it was _his _fault. Why did he yell at me? What's his problem?

But I had to shake it off, cause I didn't have time to stop. I needed to get to work!

As I got to work, the boss started yelling at me, saying something about how late I was. It was only 10 seconds past 7! What's there to yell about?

I work at a shop called 'Farmer's' from 7 to 7. A whole 12 hour shift! And I'm always the one getting yelled at! What is with everyone today? Is everyone just natural grumpy or did they get up on the wrong side of the bed?

After work, I got the big 'honor' of locking the doors. Being the last one out sucks, because you have the boss looking over your shoulder, yelling at you to make sure you do it right. There's a special way of holding the key, putting the key in the lock correctly, and making sure the key is facing the right way when you put it back in its box. Talk about pushy. I mean, come on. You even have to stand with your left foot forward when you put the key in! What the heck is wrong with this place?

I started to walk home. After a whole day of yelling, I felt pooped. I just wanted to go home and sleep till the earth ended. But I had to get up at 7, so 12 hours will have to do. As I was busy thinking, I saw out of the corner of my eye, a flash of blue light.

I turned to see what it was. It was coming from that alleyway. Normally, you would run away from the scary light. But for me, I ran towards it. Why was I running? How should I know! Anyway, as I was running, I started to hear a sound. It was like a machine was gasping for air. Or more like it was gasping for oil.

As I got closer to the light, the noise got louder and louder. As I turned the corner, I saw a bright light, like a star had fallen to earth. Wind was rushing from all around me as the noise got louder and louder. In the center of the light, I could make out a shape. It looked like a standing rectangle.

Suddenly, the light started to grow dim. The wind stopped, and the noise died down. The shape become clear and I could see what it was. But I didn't want to believe my eyes.

There stood a blue police box.

What the heck? Where did that come from?

I slowly walked towards it. I stretched my hand out and touched the box. It was cold. And it also was just an ordinary police box. But why was it here?

I found the door and opened it. As I walked in, I found myself inside a giant room. It was bigger than my whole apartment! But wait, why was there a room in a police box?

I stepped back out and walked around the box. It was normal! I felt around. There had to be an explanation. I found nothing. Yup, it was normal, and small, on the outside.

I went back inside the box. This can't be happening. This was amazing.

"It's bigger on the inside." I said to myself.

Suddenly, there was a groan. There was a man on the ground, next to something that looked like controls. He was bleeding.

"Hey! Sir, are you ok?" I said, while running to his side.

His face had cuts all over it. There was a small hole in where a bullet had been. He had lost a lot of bleed, and he was dying.

I looked around to see if I could find anything that could help.

There was a scarf hanging from a railing, and I remembered that there where plasters in my bag. I jumped up and grabbed the scarf. I lifted the man as I removed his jacket. His groaned but he didn't open his eyes. I grabbed the scarf and tied it around his waist. My doctor says if there is a wound, you need to stop the bleeding by covering the wound and keeping it tight. When I was finished with the belly wound, I checked his heart to see if he was still ok. I put my head against his chest and tried to find the heart. But it wasn't there. I moved my head to the left. There is was. Then I moved my head to the right. It was there as well. But that can't be. Either he had a huge heart, or there was two hearts in him. I raised my head from his chest and looked at him. He looked human, but the facts say he wasn't.

What was he?

"What happened?"

I spin round to see that the man's eyes were open.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You were hurt and bleeding. I found you on the floor of your ship and helped you." I said smiling.

"But how did you get here? You're human right?"

"Last time I checked, yeah"

"Then how did you get in the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS?"  
"That's the name of my ship. We're in the TARDIS now. But I was on a planet 50 thousand miles away from any human life. How did you get here?"

"Well, your 'ship' landed here on earth and I let myself in. It was real easy, I just opened the door."

"But that's impossible. How did the TARDIS get here? I wasn't driving. Wait! Did you drive yourself here girl?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"No, I was talking to the TARDIS. She's a living ship."

"O-ok?" I said, looking confused. Is he a nutter?

"She must have driven here by herself to you."  
"Me? But why me? I'm not special."

"Well, the TARDIS sure thinks so. And it looks like she was right. You saved me from dying. Thank you."

"Oh, it was no biggy." I said, blushing slightly.

"Well, looks like I'm in good hands. It seems I've found myself a new partner. What do ya say? Do you want to travel space with me?"

"What?"

"I said woul-"

"I heard you the first time." I said, interrupting him.

"Well, would you like to?"

"Travel space? With a complete stranger? I would love too!" I exclaimed.

"But I can't. I have to say here. I mean-"

"I understand. If you don't want to, then that's fine. If you want, you can go now."

"Are you sure? Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you, umm."

"Karina. It's Karina."

"Well, Karina, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you."

"Well, Doctor, I'll be off now. Goodbye and take care."

I got up and headed for the door. I opened the door and saw my world again. It was right where I left it. Still as boring as ever. Why was I going back again? Oh right, because I had to.

I was about to walk out when the Doctor said:

"You know, the TARDIS can also travel in time right?"

I stopped, staring at my old world. There was nothing back there, so why was I going?

I turned to face the Doctor, with the biggest smile on my face. He smiled back.

As I closed the door of the TARDIS, it was like I was closing all connections with my old life. And I was opening the door to my new life.

The door to my new adventures on the TARDIS, with the Doctor.

**The End**

**Well, What did you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please read my others stories. It would help me a lot.**

**Well then readers, until next time.**


End file.
